C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lulu
by Super Peach
Summary: Lucrèce, 25 ans et apprentie éleveuse de dragons, doit quitter pour un temps indéterminé Morokei, son monde pour la Terre du Milieu, en laissant derrière elle le confort du foyer familial et ses parents indignes pour une quête particulière. Elle va se retrouver dans des situations plus difficiles que prévu et son envie de se venger sur le premier venu sera plus forte que tout...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!

J'ai mis pas mal de temps mais je me suis enfin décidée à me lancer dans ma toute première fanfiction! Totalement fan et impressionnée par l'univers de Tolkien, je me suis naturellement tournée vers le Hobbit! Enfin bref je ne vais pas vous soûler plus longtemps, et j'espère que vous allez apprécier mon histoire.

* * *

><p>« N'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas seule »<p>

Ces paroles qui envahissaient le cerveau de Lucrèce lui laissaient comme un arrière goût de mensonge et une profonde angoisse. Son grand père avait dût accomplir la même tâche 60 ans en arrière, et son hérédité lui dictait un destin similaire. Soudainement, un grondement bestial sorti de son abdomen et dissipa ses doutes, il était clairement l'heure du dîner. Quelques pas et une ascension furtive d'escaliers, elle franchi enfin le pallier de sa maison.

Fille d'un pêcheur et d'une forgeronne, Lucrèce était une jeune femme de 25 ans apprentie éleveuse de dragon et, au grand dam de ses parents, toujours pas mariée. Il faut avouer que son caractère à la frontière de l'insupportable et son statut de moqueuse professionnelle faisait fuir tout être vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde, « un esprit de démon sous un visage d'ange » comme disait son père. Déterminée, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

- Salut les anciens ! Cria t-elle.

- Bonsoir ma puce, viens à table et expliques nous.

Sans se faire prier, Lucrèce retira ses affaires et se rua vers la cuisine. Pendant que sa mère s'activait en cuisine, son père était déjà installé, ses couverts fermement tenus. Inspirée par le vide qui régnait dans son estomac, Lucrèce imita la posture de son géniteur.

- Alors, cette journée ? Questionna Ulfric, le père avec grand intérêt.

- Riche en informations, je ne sais pas si je vais me souvenir de tout...

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, c'est trop important ! S'indigna Arielle, la mère, ton départ est prévu quand ?

- Dans une semaine pile, histoire de prendre le temps d'étudier les livres que les Conservateurs m'ont donné.

- Et dire que l'on va te supporter encore une semaine... Quoique, à côté de 25 ans c'est plutôt dérisoire... songea Ulfric, le regard malicieux.

- Merci pa, moi aussi je suis ravie de vivre à tes côtés ! grimaça Lucrèce.

- Si je n'était pas si rouillée, je partirai avec toi songea Arielle, qui va te faire à manger et laver tes affaires, hein ?

- Je pense qu'à mon âge j'en suis capable...

- Et si il t'arrive quelque chose... s'inquiéta la mère pendant que le père levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je plains celui qui aura affaire à son caractère de cochon... murmura t-il.

- Ahaha très drôle le vieux ! Grimaça Lucrèce.

Sur ce, Arielle arriva avec un plat fumant dans la salle à manger. Petite et menue, son visage poupon et son regard débordant de générosité cachait un mental de guerrière et une obstination à toute épreuve. Avant de s'installer a table, elle dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui inondait la joue gauche de sa fille et y déposa un baiser furtif. Peu encline aux démonstrations tactiles, celui ci poussa un infime grognement tout en remplissant son assiette à ras bord.

- Les grosses fesses vous guettent ma chère, commenta son père.

- Je fais des réserves, si jamais je suis incapable de me nourrir, répliqua t-elle, un regard en coin vers sa mère.

- Ton père a raison, en plus tu as un peu repris ses derniers temps, et si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir comme ta tante !

La fatigue plus forte que sa verve habituelle, Lucrèce se contenta d'un soupir en guise de réponse. Pour mettre fin à cette joute verbale, elle reprit un air sérieux et expliqua en détail sa journée particulière : la rencontre avec les anciens collègues de travail de son grand père, son importance passée et le déroulement de sa mission très spéciale. Malgré l'inquiétude et les nombreuses questions qui inondaient son cerveau, Lucrèce ressentait une certaine excitation, une envie grandissante de vivre une aventure hors du commun et de découvrir un monde nouveau.

La soirée filait à une vitesse folle, et les bras de Morphée était de plus en plus tentants.

La semaine avant le voyage en Terre du Milieu se déroula normalement. Lucrèce continua de travailler aux côtés de son instructeur, passa son temps libre avec Préséa, sa meilleure amie et se pencha sur les documents concernant sa quête, et plus particulièrement sur la carte d'Erebor, la destination finale. Tout ceci devait rester plutôt confidentiel, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait fait croire à son patron à un déménagement, alors que seule sa famille et son amie étaient au courant. La veille du moment fatidique, toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers son grand père maternel. Elle ne l'avait que peu connu, mais grâce aux nombreuses histoires le concernant, elle l'avait érigé au rang de modèle. Courageux et avide de découvertes, il avait descellé les plus incroyables secret de Morokei, monde lié à la Terre du Milieu. Lucrèce éprouvait une fierté incommensurable à l'idée de marcher sur ses pas, mais l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur embrumait son enthousiasme. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses connaissance et son amour pour les dragons constituaient un sérieux avantage. Car malgré les avertissements répétés sur Smaug le Terrible, elle était intimement convaincu que celui ci devait partager des points communs avec les dragons qu'elle côtoyait, soit un profond respect de la race humaine.

Avant de s'endormir, la même phrase résonna dans sa tête comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine,

« N'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas seule ».

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour ce prologue (court? oui, je sais...) mais j'espère que ce début vous a plu! Et si jamais vous avez un besoin incontrôlable des vous exprimer, que ce soit pour une critique positive comme négative, n'hésitez pas : ) Désolée si des fautes m'ont échappé!<p>

Merci d'avoir consacré un peu de temps et a la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

Voici le premier chapitre et le début des embrouilles pour Lucrèce, avec des adieux déchirants, de l'alcool, une rencontre avec une partie de la compagnie!

**LuunaCrazy: **Merci pour ton commentaire! Ne t'inquiètes pas Lulu à l'air d'être une petite guerrière mais elle a aussi des faiblesses qui vont ressortir pour diverses raisons! Pas d'inquiétudes pour Bilbo non plus, elle ne peut pas espérer meilleur allié que lui dans les moments difficiles, et comme l'union fait la force, ces deux là ont tout intérêt à s'allier contre les crises de colère de certains... Sinon Mario va bien, il bosse pas mal en ce moment ( :.

* * *

><p>C'est sans surprise que Lucrèce passa la nuit la plus longue de sa vie, ponctuée par des maux de ventre intenses, de quelques rêves absurdes et beaucoup de «et si». Elle se leva péniblement, ne voulant quitter ses draps qui, pour la première fois de son existence possédaient une importance particulière. Elle aurait voulu tout amener avec elle, sa chambre la vaisselle et même ses jouets d'enfance, quitte à sa briser le dos, et c'est raisonnablement qu'elle fourra dans son sac déjà bien rempli, le plus beau cadeau de ses 18 ans, une broche en or représentant un dragon. Tandis qu'elle contemplai son bien, un bruit venant de sa porte la retira de ses pensées.<p>

- Oui j'arrive dans une minute !

Avant de sortir de son antre, Lucrèce ouvrit frénétiquement les volets et la fenêtre de sa chambre afin de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère matinale. Elle se rendit compte de l'importance de ces instants de vie, on ne peut plus simple. Elle esquissa un sourire involontaire, et se décida à rejoindre ses parents pour un ultime petit déjeuner. Et comme chacun matin, midi et soir, même tableau : pendant qu'Arielle effectuait des allers retours incessants entre la cuisine et la salle à manger tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, Ulfric patientait à table, un œil collé tandis que l'autre inspectant la nourriture qu'il allait ingurgiter. Sans bousculer les habitudes, Lucrèce s'assit en face de son paternel.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de se demander si chacun de nous a bien dormi, n'est ce pas ? Commença t-il.

- Étrangement, nos têtes suffisent comme réponse... Conclu Lucrèce.

Sur ce, Arielle compléta la tablée, et tous restèrent immobiles. Préoccupés par cette journée particulière, aucun des trois ne pouvaient avaler quoi que ce soit et pourtant, ce n'était pas les bonnes odeurs qui manquaient à l'appel.

- Je suis sure que ton grand père est très fier de toi. Assura Arielle.

- Pour le moment je n'est pas fait grand chose, à par perdre l'appétit, je ne vois pas... Bougonna Lucrèce.

- C'est déjà colossal d'accepter la quête qui t'attend sans nous faire une crise d'hystérie. Tu te souviens quand tu était petite ? Regarde les cheveux blancs de ton père, tu fais le rapprochement maintenant ? Exclama Arielle.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de suivre ton exemple, chère mère ? Ironisa Lucrèce.

- Ta fille a raison, elle n'est pas la seule responsable de mes soucis capillaires ! Et dire que mes beaux cheveux noirs me donnaient un charme fou... Exagéra Ulfric.

Pendant que ce dernier passaient ses doigts dans sa chevelure plus sel que poivre, les deux femmes se regardèrent de manière consternée. Rappelées par le soucis de ponctualité, elles se levèrent en même temps pour débarrasser la table qui n'avait pas été chamboulée.

- Laisse moi faire, tu devrais te préparer, conseilla Arielle.

Sans un mot, Lucrèce se rendit dans la salle de bain. Comme chaque matin, elle prit sa douche puis se coiffa sommairement. Avant de passer à l'étape ultime, le maquillage, elle se détailla dans le miroir. Sa peau laiteuse laissait apparaître quelques rougeurs à cause de l'eau fraîche qu'elle venait de passer, et vit réapparaître ses yeux marrons avec un cerclage vert presque invisible lorsqu'elle retira ses longs et épais cheveux proche de l'obscurité qui masquaient un partie de son visage. Avant de se perdre d'avantage dans de sombres pensées, elle se poudra les paupières pour agrandir ses petites yeux et colora ses cils timides de noir. Elle finit par geste incontournable, le dessin de ses sourcils qu'elle jugeait clairs et trop peu nombreux, vestiges de la blondeur de son enfance.

Une fois le rituel terminé, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, l'heure de partir étant proche. Elle quitta avec plaisir son pyjama, ou du moins cette chose rose bonbon agrémentées de dentelles à la limite du morbide. C'était un cadeau de sa mère et un des sujets de railleries préféré de son père. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue de voyage, pressée par l'humidité qui avait envahi la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une tenue qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, soit un pantalon noir moulant mais terriblement confortable, un haut manche longue vert bouteille simple au possible, et une veste noire. Elle empoigna rapidement son sac préparé depuis la veille et en inspecta le contenu, au cas où : une bourse d'or offerte par les Conservateurs, des rechanges, une pile de documents sur la Terre du Milieu, quelques effets personnels et bien sur, la carte d'Erebor. Rien ne manquait à l'appel, et Lucrèce se précipita hors de sa chambre, sans y consacrer un regard, jugeant que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Arielle et Ulfric l'attendait dans l'entrée, un immense sourire au lèvres comme pour cacher la moindre inquiétude.

- On y va mon chaton ? Questionna la mère.

- Où ça ? Taquina Lucrèce.

Sans un mot mais avec un sourire en coin, la petite famille partit enfin. Ils avaient rendez vous à 10 heures près de la sortie de la ville, au Palais des Conservateurs.

* * *

><p>Le terrible moment des au revoir était là. Lucrèce se tenait face à ses parents et restèrent à se contempler en un silence qui fut rompu par les légers sanglots de son père. Sur ce, Arielle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur qu'elle communiqua à sa fille.<p>

- Aller pa' ressaisit toi, penses aux vacances qui t'attendent ! S'exclama la plus jeune.

- Semi vacances... Bouda le paternel.

- Tient ma libellule, Souffla la matriarche.

- C'est joli... Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'étonna Lucrèce.

- Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Répondit Arielle.

- Bon, je devrai y aller avant que les vieux derrière nous fassent une crise cardiaque. Taquina Lucrèce.

- Revient vite, en un seul morceau, et avec un gentil jeune homme veux tu ? Implora Arielle.

- Penses à ramener des spécialités locales ! S'écria le père.

- Seulement si vous me promettez de garder ma chambre, Ironisa Lucrèce.

- Je te l'avais dit chérie, on ne pourra pas avoir de bureau... Ronchonna Ulfric.

Sans répondre, Arielle sauta dans les bras de a fille, suivi de son mari. Après une étreinte forte en émotions, Lucrèce rejoignit les Conservateurs, perplexes quand à sa remarque sur leur état de santé.

* * *

><p>L'arrivée en Terre du Milieu n'avait rien de la cure thermale tant espérée, mais était plutôt brutale et douloureuse. Au lieu de déposer ses pieds sur cette Terre exotique, c'est son visage qui goûta en premier le monde inconnu. Quoique l'herbe était sûrement meilleure que la flaque de boue évitée de justesse. Un peu sonnée, Lucrèce se leva péniblement sous les railleries d'inconnus visiblement soûls. Entre la fréquentation douteuse, la nuit et l'humidité envahissante, elle se croyait sur l'archipel d'Irileth, une sorte de quartier général pour les hors la loi de Morokei.<p>

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la route pavée qu'elle aperçu dès que ses pieds étaient bien ancrés au sol. Le fait d'arriver à une horaire obscure alors qu'elle quitta Morokei en milieu de matinée ne la surprenait aucunement, les Conservateurs l'ayant préalablement informée sur la durée réelle du voyage. Elle savait d'avance qu'il fallait trouver un lit avant de rejoindre la première étape de sa quête. Lucrèce se risqua à demander où se situe l'auberge la plus proche. Cette dernière était facilement repérable, d'une part à cause du tohu bohu qu'il s'en dégageait, et à sa porte constamment ouverte, théâtre d'incessants allers et retours des clients. Avant de s'y engouffrer, elle se couvrit d'avantage car ce lieu pas tellement distingué accueillait des hommes douteux pour certains, et sous l'emprise de l'alcool en globalité. Après l'aveuglement des nombreuses bougies et l'assourdissement dut au éclats de voix et à l'entrechoquement permanent des verres entre eux, ce fut la stupéfaction qui envahit les pensées de la jeune femme : la plupart des hommes étaient grands, bien plus que la normale. Elle ne remarqua que quelques personnes à sa taille ou même plus petites, et partageaient tous une particularité aussi loufoque que repoussante, de larges pieds velus. Leur minorité numérique attira quelques brefs regards sur la nouvelle venue, qui résista à une envie féroce e se cacher, fin de ne pas attirer de soupçons inutiles.

- Bien le bonsoir ma petite dame, qu'est ce que je vous sert ? Questionna l'homme derrière le comptoir, au regard hurlant de sarcasme.

- Vous voyez quelqu'un de petit ici ? Maugréa avec un regret presque immédiat Lucrèce.

Sa fausse réponse jeta un froid marmoréen, suivi de francs éclats de rires tandis que les joues de la jeune femme rougissaient. Elle était certes animée par un caractère un peu trop affirmé, mais sa timidité émotionnelle la transformait en un agneau doux et innocent face à de pareilles situations, ou sa confiance en elle et son aisance lui échappaient. Elle hurlait intérieurement à cause de son baptême du feu, et qui plus est dans un monde totalement inconnu et dans une enveloppe charnelle qui lui semblait étrangère. Mais c'est avec un immense soulagement que ses spectateurs vaquèrent rapidement à leurs occupations, pendant que le serveur la fixait, en attente d'une véritable réponse.

- Juste un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît, et vous reste t-il ces chambres ? Interrogea t-elle.

- Bien sur, vous êtes accompagnée ?

- Non, je suis seule.

Seule. « Vous ne serez pas seule... si je compte ma connerie en effet je ne le suis pas ! » songeait-elle en empoignant son verre d'eau contre l'or nécessaire pour passer la nuit au chaud. Lucrèce s'empressa de rejoindre une table vide et suffisamment discrète. Quelques peu chamboulée par son arrivée fracassante et surtout par le changement de monde, elle ferma les yeux un instant, désireuse de faire un semblant de vide dans son esprit en ébullition. Mais la tentative de méditation se solda par un échec lorsque le mot « dragon » arriva à ses oreilles. En état de chasse, elle scruta les alentour et mis très peu de temps avant de remarquer le jeune homme à l'origine du terme lourd de sens. Armé d'un sourire avenant et des yeux remplis de malice, la cible de Lucrèce abordait la jeune serveuse qui apportait deux énormes choppes de bières. Son comparse ne lâcha pas sa commande du regard, comme si il s'agissait du plus grand trésor de tous les temps. Immédiatement, ce fut autre chose de plus subtil qui l'intrigua : Son visage ainsi que ses vêtements avaient quelque chose de différent des autres hommes de l'établissement, comme si il appartenait à une ethnie voire à une race différente. Hors pourquoi sa taille se rapprochait plus de celle de ses étrangers plutôt que de celle des autres hommes, dont le physique était plus familier ? Pensant à la pire et impossible vérité, elle reporta son regard sur le brun, et ce fut le drame. Elle constata avec stupeur que celui ci la fixait avec un regard intense, et un sourire douteux. Ce dernier, aussi ivre qu'amusé, tapa du coude son voisin et montra sans gêne du doigt la cible rougissante. « Si je continue comme, je vais avoir des ennuis » songeai-elle.

- Eh toi ! Et oh ! Viens par ici ! Cria le jeune homme enjoué.

Lucrèce était divisée entre l'ignorance et la réponse à l'invitation. Elle se risqua à y répondre, espérant que le dragon dont parlait le brun était celui qu'elle recherchait.

- Salut petit corbeau ! Moi c'est Kili et lui à côté c'est Fili, mon frère ! Et toi tu es ?

- Je m'appelle Lucrèce, je suis à la recherche d'un dragon, vous parliez de dragon, n'est ce pas ?

Kili marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la réponse franche et sans détours de la jeune femme, qui de son côté ne voulait se risquer dans une conversation pompeuse avec ces inconnus dont elle se méfiait.

- Tu parles trop Kili ! Pesta Fili contre son bavard de frère. Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui doit te faire oublier les instructions de notre oncle !

- Oh Fili tu devrais aussi te calmer sur la bière, ça te rend désagréable! Tiqua son jeune frère.

Tandis que les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard, Lucrèce pensa à s'éclipser discrètement, mais elle sursauta lorsque ceux ci se mirent à éclater de rire en ce moquant de la réaction la jeune femme.

- Allez ne fais pas cette tête ! C'était drôle hein Kili ? S'esclaffa Fili alors que son frère hochait frénétiquement de la tête.

- Non mais sérieusement, vous connaissez Erebor ? Vous savez comment s'y rendre ? Questionna Lucrèce avec le sourire, pour faire semblant d'être réceptive à leur humour.

A la mention de la Montagne Solitaire, les deux frères quittèrent leur visages enfantins pour une expression grave et sérieuse.

- C'est le magicien qui t'en as parlé ? Se risqua Kili.

- Euh, oui c'est lui, c'est le magicien ! Menti Lucrèce.

- Et que t'a t-il dit sur la Montagne Solitaire ? Demanda Fili.

- Il ne m'a donné que des indices indéchiffrables, comme tout magicien qui se respecte n'est ce pas ? Continua la jeune femme dans son délire salvateur mais mythomaniaque.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous a plu!<p>

Reviews? et bonne nuit les petits, oh oh oh!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Voici la suite des aventures de Lucrèce, un peu plus courte que le chapitre précédent. Pour le moment elle s'en sort plutôt bien, mais les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à pointer le bout de leur nez! Au fait, les noms du monde parallèle sont empruntés et inspirés de Skyrim, un jeu vidéo particulièrement marquant.

* * *

><p>Une heure qu'elle était allongée dans un lit peu confortable, une heure que ses yeux ne pouvaient se fermer et que son esprit ne pouvait se reposer. Entre risquer de faire confiance à Kili et Fili, ou s'aventurer seule dans un monde potentiellement dangereux... le choix s'avérait cornélien. Sa rencontre avec les frères était t-elle fortuite ? Lucrèce croyait plus au destin qu'en elle même, et opta pour la première solution : quitte à prendre un risque, autant y aller jusqu'au bout...<p>

Elle ne savait que peu de choses sur eux, mais elle n'avait décelé aucune méchanceté dans leur regard et son intuition était suffisamment rodée par son vécu. Lucrèce redoutait d'avantage la compagnie dont Fili et Kili faisaient parti, sans parler du fameux magicien, dont elle ignorait le nom mais qu'elle avait fait passé pour un ami... Effrayée par sa propre capacité à mener les gens en bateau, elle n'osa pas mesurer la conséquence de ses mensonges. Cependant, elle avait parfaitement conscience que son âme de comédienne et de manipulatrice pouvait être une arme grandement plus tranchante que la plus imposante de lames, et pourrait la sortir de situations difficiles. De toute manière, se moquer d'une poignée de personnes pour sauver non pas un mais deux mondes, reste un faible et nécessaire sacrifice, non ? A demi soulagée par sa prise de position machiavélique, elle se laissa étreindre par les bras de Morphée.

Après l'obscurité causée par ses yeux clos, deux formes de taille identique, sombres et à peine perceptibles se dessinèrent face à elle. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs émanèrent des deux figures, suivies de cris d'une foule enthousiasmée. Lucrèce cru que la surprise l'avait sortie de son rêve, mais il s'agissait en fait de faibles rayons de soleil qui finissait leur chute en plein visage. Paniquée par la durée atrocement courte de son sommeil, cette dernière se leva brusquement et manqua de goûter au parquet, faute d'équilibre.

- Debout petit corbeau ! Criait une voix qui semblait appartenir à Kili, en tapant férocement la porte.

- Euh... oui! J'arrive dans une minute ! Rétorqua fébrilement Lucrèce.

Dans la panique la plus totale, elle ne s'était jamais habillée aussi rapidement, fit l'impasse sur le brossage de ses cheveux et réduit ses étapes de maquillage au dessin de ses précieux sourcils, le tout en trois minutes et quelques secondes. Lucrèce se retrouva nez à nez avec ses deux nouveaux compagnons, les bras croisés mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Venez, le petit déjeuner doit être servit, expliqua Fili

Le tutoiement alcoolisé détrôné par le vouvoiement sobre interpella Lucrèce, concluant que c'était une bonne chose. Une question de distance primordiale. Elle descendit les marches derrière eux, et s'assit à la table qui leur était destinée, et englouti rapidement son verre de lait et du pain fraîchement cuit. Durant le repas, les deux frères discutaient dans une langue inconnue aux sonorités dures, ce qui irrita quelques peu la jeune femme. Sérieuse dans son rôle d'usurpatrice, elle assista à la scène avec une neutralité parfaite car, _« l'observation, c'est la clé »_. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux suspicions, il fallait partir.

- Nous avons rendez vous ce soir chez Monsieur Sacquet, en Comté, nous devrions nous dépêcher ! Commença Fili à l'attention de Lucrèce.

- Si par malheur nous arrivons en retard, notre oncle va nous assassiner et vous la première, honneur aux inconnues. Continua Kili avec un sourire vicieux.

- Il est si terrible que ça ? Questionna Lucrèce, voulant savoir à qui à faire et quelle attitude adopter.

- Il ne l'est pas, il l'est devenu, marmonna Kili, qui récolta un coup de coude d'un Fili visiblement gêné.

Cette remarque plaça un froid dans une ambiance qui manquait déjà de chaleur, d'autant plus que les deux frères conversaient à voix basse, encore dans cette langue à l'acoustique étrange. Profitant de leurs échanges codés définitivement indécodables, Lucrèce fit le point sur la situation : Fili et Kili faisaient parti d'un groupe en partance d'Erebor. Bon point. Ils avaient apparemment des choses à cacher. Mauvais point. Leur oncle, et visiblement le chef de l'expédition était un démon. Très mauvais point. Les frères croyait que Lucrèce était une amie du magicien organisateur de la croisade. Immunité. Elle même ne connaissait du magicien que son titre. Énorme faille qui renverse l'immunité.

De ce duel mitigé, une première solution était évidente : parler le plus possible de cet ami imaginaire en étant évasive, de sorte à récolter des informations sur lui et éviter tout question saboteuse.

- Je ne savais pas que mon ami avait réuni tout un groupe pour cette expédition ! Et vous ne saviez même pas que j'ai été choisie... vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Se risqua Lucrèce.

- Comme vous l'avez dit hier soir, c'est un magicien alors non pas tant que ça. Rétorqua Kili.

- Non mais vraiment, vous lui faites confiance ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Vous lui faites confiance, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant vous connaissez son penchant pour les secrets et les énigmes. Supposa Fili.

- Dans mon cas c'est différent, je le connais depuis mon enfance, mais vous, j'imagine que vous ne savez pas grand chose sur lui. Insista Lucrèce.

- Absolument rien. Mais notre oncle l'a rencontré et lui fais confiance, alors ce n'est pas un soucis. Conclua Kili, vous pouvez alors nous en dire plus puisque vous le connaissait depuis toute petite ! S'exclama t-il.

_« Bravo Lulu, quel joie de retrouver derrière les barreaux de son propre piège ! »_

- Bah, il est plutôt âgé, _« tous les magiciens le sont, non ? » _quoi dire de plus..., assez patient, rien d'exceptionnel en fait...

- Je vois, songea Fili, quel est son nom ?

- Ah euh... je ne le connais pas... se résigna Lucrèce.

- Comment ?! S'indignèrent les deux frères.

- Les magiciens ont pour habitude de garder leur identité secrète et usent de toutes sortes de pseudonymes. Se rattrapa t-elle.

- Ah, je vois... murmurèrent Fili et Kili de concert.

_« Risqué, mais pas trop mal... »_

Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement et Lucrèce se contenta de scruter les environs. La Terre du Milieu était globalement similaire à Morokei, et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Emportée par une douce nostalgie, elle se crut sur la Route des Orfèvres, qui reliait sa ville natale, Sombrétoile à Brisargent. Son nom a pour origine la présence de nombreux marchands à ses abords, essentiellement des bijoutiers itinérants venus de Pondragon, capitale de l'artisanat en Morokei.

Après quelques heures de marche, des grognements abdominaux indiquait l'heure du déjeuner. Pour l'occasion, Kili partit chasser avec son arc pendant que Lucrèce et Fili faisait un feu.

- Au fait, d'où venez vous ? Questionna Fili

Fortement embarrassée, Lucrèce sentit ses joues virer au carmin, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une nouvelle série de mensonges, Kili courrait vers eux, deux lièvres à la main et le sourire radieux. Fili sembla oublier aussitôt sa question, et se hâta de préparer le repas. Lucrèce prit conscience qu'il fallait se créer une identité de toutes pièces dès maintenant, histoire de tromper les deux frères rapidement et par la suite le reste de la compagnie. Pour le prénom et pour l'âge, rien de compliquer il suffisait de dire la vérité. « _Pour le reste, un savant mélange de mystère et de crédibilité, et le tour_ _est joué_ ». Ainsi, Lucrèce, 25 ans, fille de forgeronne et de pêcheur originaires de Sombrétoile, Morokei était désormais Lucrèce, toujours 25 ans, fille de marchants itinérants originaire de je-ne-sais-ou-je-suis-née-sur-les-routes, Terre du Milieu. « _Si ma mère me verrait, elle s'en mordrait les doigts..._ ».

La pause déjeuner fut brève, et la troupe se mit en route après avoir éteint le feu. Lucrèce profita de l'après midi pour se renseigner sur les membres de la compagnie, en prenant soin d'éviter le cas Thorin. Kili se moquait de Bombur et de son penchant pour la nourriture puis de Bifur, à cause de sa hache plantée dans son crâne et des séquelles qui en découlaient. « _Je crois qu'il me fait_ _marcher..._ » et conclu par Bofur, sympathique fabriquant de jouets dont il avait terriblement peur étant petit. Fili prit le relais en présentant Balin, le seul être réfléchi et sage qu'il connaissait puis Dwalin, son jeune frère et instructeur de combat craint par tous sauf de Thorin, et encore.

Après un temps d'arrêt destiné à retirer les cailloux que Kili avait dissimulé dans les bottes de son frères, Fili résuma Gloin comme étant le plus grippe-sous de toute la compagnie, et ayant l'épouse la plus ravissante de toutes les Montagnes Bleues. Vint le tour de son frère Gloin, particulièrement respecté de tous grâce à ses compétences médicinales. Puis Kili reprit le flambeau en mentionna Dori, dont le pessimisme à toute épreuve en agaçait plus d'un, puis Nori, véritable brute lorsque quiconque osait s'attaquer au dernier et plus faible membre de la compagnie, son frère cadet Ori, le scribe de l'expédition. Cette présentation permit aux deux frères de se remémorer quelques anecdotes croustillantes, dont la chute de Dwalin dans du fumier lors d'un entraînement de Fili, le jour où Gloin s'était fait gifler par sa femme devant toute une foule, où la multitude de farces à l'encontre d'Ori. Cette émanation de souvenirs et de rires firent passer l'après midi à une allure folle et le se fit rapidement discret.

- Je crains que nous ne soyons déjà en retard, s'inquiéta Kili, maintenant qu'il faisait nuit noire.

- Je pense que nous y somme presque, en tout cas à temps pour arriver avant l'aube. Rassura Fili.

« _Avant l'aube !? Il y a intérêt je suis épuisée_ !» songea Lucrèce juste avant de s'écrouler au sol. Alertés par le fracas, Fili et Kili se retournèrent simultanément.

- Eh bien alors petit corbeau, l'herba a bon goût ? » se moqua Kili, voyant que Lucrèce était plus honteuse que souffrante.

- Saloperie de racine, jura t-elle en tentant de se relever. Mais qu'est ce que... râla t-elle, n'arrivant pas à dégager son pied.

- Malédiction... souffla Fili en un élan de surprise.

Alertée, Lucrèce inspecta le visage figé du jeune blond avant de se tourner vivement vers son pied. En l'espace d'une seconde, la honte laissa place à l'effroi...

* * *

><p>Je sais je sais... c'est un peu long à démarrer mais la rencontre avec le reste de la compagnie est pour le chapitre suivant, promis!<p>

Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez apprécier, et n'hésitez à me dire ce qu'il vous plait et vous déplais, pour que je puisse améliorer la suite!

Bizz


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je ne suis pas vraiment inspirée ce soir, alors je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, tout simplement! En tout cas j'espère que la première approche avec les membres de la compagnie vous plaira!

Casiopee: Ne t'inquiète pas, Thorin arrive!

ScottishBloodyMary: Merci ( :, j'espère ne pas de décevoir!

Calaelen: Sadique? Meuh non...

LuunaCrazy: Tu me mets la pression là : D

* * *

><p>- Oh non ! Hurla t-elle lorsqu'elle vit la cause de sa chute.<p>

La masse noire derrière elle maintenait fermement le cheville de sa victime et, grâce à son autre main, rampa péniblement vers elle. Sur elle le coup elle ne sut dire ce qu'il l'effrayait le plus : ses gémissements faibles mais rauques, ou son aspect. La noirceur ambiante ne permettait de distinguer clairement la chose, à part son visage sans yeux et sans nez, juste avec une bouche tombante et édentée. La créature dégageait une odeur terrible de chair pourrie, qui tombait en lambeaux.

- Vite aidez moi ! Hurla Lucrèce de plus en plus tirée par le monstre.

Aussitôt les deux frères se ruèrent vers l'entité, épées à la main mais celle ci disparut en une fumée putride. Lucrèce se leva d'un bond, tremblante comme une feuille et le cœur battant la chamade.

- Ça va ? Tenta Fili, le regard livide.

Trop chamboulée pour répondre, Lucrèce chercha a comprendre : Être la cible d'un être de chair et d'os, aussi repoussant soit-il est une chose, mais une entité sans nom, presque fantomatique, rien ne pouvait l'angoisser d'avantage. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas Fili ou Kili ? Juste parce qu'elle fermait la marche ou pour une raison particulière ? Il y a t'il un rapport avec sa mission ? Cette mésaventure n'avait duré que que quelques secondes, un instant furtif devenu une éternité.

- Marquons une pause, proposa Kili.

- C'est la première fois que cela t'arrives ? Se renseigna Fili.

- Oui... je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel... Je ne sais pas si c'est un acte isolé ou... pire... Médita Lucrèce.

- Ils restèrent assis un bon moment, chacun confronté à un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Lucrèce se leva.

- Remettons nous en route, les magiciens n'attendent pas, affirma t-elle.

Suivie par ses deux compères, ils reprirent leur marche, le pas inquiet mais rapide. En effet, la nuit était installée depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

><p>- Comment se fait-il que je ne suis pas le dernier à une heure pareille ?! Vociféra le chef de la compagnie.<p>

- Calmez vous Thorin et venez nous ravitailler, cela les fera venir ! Implora Gandalf.

Excédé par le retard de ses neveux, celui ci en oublia le hobbit qui se trouvait devant lui, et le bouscula au passage. Alors qu'il se tenait péniblement debout, Bilbon eu envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pendant que son non invité s'engouffra chez lui, en grommelant dans une langue inconnue. Le pauvre Bilbon était totalement dépassé par les événements. Il n'a jamais connu de moments si mouvementés et incompréhensifs. Des nains qui frappent à sa porte, vident son garde manger, mettent la pagaille partout où ils passent, lui proposent de participer à une aventure, contrat à l'appuie et qui plus est il subi le courroux de leur pourriture de chef. On lui aurait raconté tout cela auparavant, il aurait rit en s'en brûler le ventre tellement c'était insensé. Et pourtant, Bilbon Sacquet, honorable hobbit, était en train de vivre ce cauchemar. Trop exsangue pour lutter de quelques manières que ce soit, il se mura dans un coin, toisant avec dépit la tornade qui venait de s'installer à sa table. Les chants et les rires laissèrent place à un silence oppressant, résultat d'un profond malaise. Pendant que Thorin mangeait avec une tranquillité inquiétante, les autres nains gardaient la tête baissée, sauf Dwalin qui osa regarder son supérieur d'un air anxieux. Cette scène dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf brisa le silence.

- Il me semble que les présentations n'ont pas été faites Thorin, voici Bilbon Sacquet, notre cambrioleur, dit-il en le montrant du doigt.

Thorin toisa un moment le hobbit, se leva et tourna autour de lui tel un prédateur autour de sa proie.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose... murmura t-il plein de dégoût, pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une pucelle tant que vous y êtes ? S'écria Thorin à l'attention de Gandalf.

* * *

><p>- Je crois que nous y sommes presque, s'écria Kili, partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.<p>

- On dirait bien, j'espère que c'est le bon village, se demanda Fili.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à tenter, conclua Lucrèce.

C'est avec une certaine hâte et une détermination que les trois retardataires se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur destination. La traversée du village et la recherche de la fameuse marque sur chaque porte colorée prit une bonne demie heure.

- C'est ici, constata Lucrèce, la boule au ventre.

Elle se retourna et fit de larges signes avec les bras pour prévenir Kili et Fili sans entacher le silence nocturne. Les deux frères accoururent vers la jeune femme, soulagés.

- Ils vaux mieux que tu restes derrière nous, conseilla Fili, avec un sourire attendrissant.

Sans se faire prier, Lucrèce se fit discrète derrière les deux frères attendus, le cœur battant. « _Tout_ va _bien se passer..._ ». Kili appuya longuement sur la sonnette, se tourna vers Lucrèce et lui adressa un clin d'œil. « _J'ai échappé à un mort, je ne vais quand même pas me rendre malade pour des_ _vivant !_ »Sur le pallier, les trois retardataires entendirent des bruits de pas rapides, et de plus en plus forts.

La porte s'ouvrit on ne peut plus violemment, à s'en demander comment elle tenait encore. A son seuil se trouvait un homme plus grand que Fili et Kili, les points serrés et le regard féroce. Sans un mot, il attira vers lui les deux frères et claqua la porte. « _Je sens que ce voyage va se transformer en_ _guerre ouverte..._ » Songea Lucrèce en serrant les dents. Encore choquée par son agression funeste, et maintenant un peu plus par la totale indifférence dont elle venait de faire l'objet, le mélange plongea la jeune femme dans une colère noire. «_ Du calme, la vengeance est un plat tellement_ _glacial qu'il en brûle la bouche... _». Elle prit trois grandes inspirations, ouvrit la porte doucement, « O_n ne sait jamais je ne veux pas finir embrochée_ » et resta plantée sur le pallier, sous le regard étonné de d'au moins dix personnes.

- Ou est Bilbon Sacquet ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix étonnement assurée.

Le principal intéressé leva la main fébrilement, l'air perdu. Lucrèce se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, bousculant un peu, mais pas trop, « _Je ne veux pas mourir si_ _jeune quand même_ », l'ingrat qui l'avait royalement ignorée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon intrusion tardive et la pagaille occasionnée... S'excusa t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement et en regardant le désordre autour d'elle.

- Ce... ce n'est rien, vous êtes la bienvenue ! S'exclama t-il, avec un sourire timide.

Chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre une sensation de je-ne-comprend-pas-vraiment-ce-qu'il-m'arrive-j'ai-peur-pour-la-suite, et cela leur redonnèrent une once de courage. Ils n'avaient tout à fait fait connaissance, mais ils savaient déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'entraider : équipe foutue contre équipe barbue, le combat pouvait commencer. Cette consolante période d'avant match fut violemment interrompue par l'ennemi public numéro un qui attrapa sans égards le poignet de Lucrèce. Il l'a fit pivoter, et cru entendre un concert de craquements d'os. Thorin plaqua presque contre lui la jeune femme, sous les regards embarrassés de l'assemblée. Il la jaugea de haut en bas comme un tas de viande, un objet, un être abject, enfin, sans une once de respect. Lucrèce réussit à soutenir quelques secondes le regard de Thorin dont l'intensité occultait un impression d'étrange, de surnaturel.

- Je ne savais pas que les filles de joies étaient admises dans cette quête !, vociféra t-il à l'encontre de ses neveux.

- Ne vous m'éprennez pas mon oncle, sans elle nous ne serions ici... commença Kili en plantant ses yeux malicieux dans ceux de Thorin, elle nous a sauvé la vie.

- Nous étions attaqués par une créature sombre et ésotérique lorsqu'elle a surgit de nulle part, sous forme d'une bête féroce et gigantesque, et à déchiqueté notre agresseur avec une violence rare...Avant de redevenir à sa forme normale... Inventa Fili en baissant les yeux.

«_ Très sympa de votre part, mais le coup de la bouchère ce n'était pas la peine... _». Cette révélation provoqua des messes basses chez la compagnie, un léger soupir de Bilbo et un lâcher prise de la part de Thorin. Sa liberté ne dura pas longtemps, car Lucrèce fut a nouveau saisie, puis entraînée à l'extérieur.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de posséder de tels pouvoirs, murmura le vieil homme au chapeau pointu.

- Et pourtant j'aimerai, ça en calmerai certains ! Assura t-elle, un peu plus à l'aise.

- Le magicien ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la détermination de Lucrèce, et lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

- Et j'imagine que votre venue n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie, mademoiselle ?

- Je m'appelle Lucrèce, et non je ne suis pas venue prendre le thé, rétorqua t-elle.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant pas par ou commencer. Fallait t-il tout expliquer? Si il ne connaissait pas l'existence de Morokei, il l'a prendrait pour une folle. Pour ne prendre aucun risque il fallait rester évasive, afin de jauger ses connaissances.

- Avant de rencontrer Kili et Fili, je ne connaissait pas l'existence de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne, mais comme je dois également aller à Erebor, ils m'ont proposé de m'escorter vers vous, continua t-elle.

- Et pour quelle raison une naine doit se rendre à Erebor, seule ?

Une naine... Lucrèce venait d'avoir confirmation de son doute, et cela ne l'enchanta guère. « _Quelle joie d'avoir des petits boudins a la place de mes anciennes jambes interminables... Est ce une punition divine pour avoir volé quelques bonbons à la boulangerie ?_ » Elle ne pu empêcher ses yeux de rougir, et baissa la tête pour dissimuler sa profonde contrariété.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Gandalf.

- Mes parents étaient marchands itinérants, spécialisés dans le cuir. Nous étions donc nomades, mais mon père avait de la famille à Erebor. Un jour, il nous laissa ma mère et moi afin de rendre visite à un cousin récupérer un héritage qui nous revenait. Malheureusement, il arriva le jour de l'attaque de Smaug, et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelles... Je me suis faite une raison, je sais qu'il n'y a pas survécu mais ma mère ne veut rien entendre. C'est pour elle que je dois m'y rendre, afin de lui prouver son décès... Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin me diriez vous, mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sortir de sa dépression et de son mutisme... Exposa Lucrèce avec difficultés.

Gandalf inspecta le jeune femme faussement epleurée, et souleva instinctivement un sourcils. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Lucrèce, comme une grand mère qui récompense son caniche.

- Vos intentions sont remarquables, mais je doute que Thorin y soit sensible, cela fait bien longtemps que ce genre de drame l'indiffère... souffla t-il.

- Justement, j'ai fait croire à ses neveux que vous m'aviez recommandé pour cette quête, avoua Lucrèce.

- Ah oui ? Est pour quel talent jeune fille ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes une cambrioleuse, le poste est déjà prit.

« _Alors ça je n'avais pas prévu..._ ». Lucrèce resta un instant de marbre, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

- Je m'y connais en dragons, affirma t-elle après avoir pris d'une grande inspiration.

- Moi aussi je sais que ça vole et crache du feu..., se moqua Gandalf.

Face au sarcasme du magicien, Lucrèce entra dans un état de « fiction nécessaire » : elle s'imagina en tant que très puissante reine d'un royaume très très démoniaque en train de s'adonner à son passe temps favori, la torture de Thorin et Gandalf qui pleuraient comme des madeleines. Elle donnerait cher pour que cette utopie devienne réelle.

- Êtes vous sûr ? Je suis enchantée de l'apprendre, ironisa t-elle. Non plus sérieusement, je connais les différentes races, leur caractère et réactions, leur mode de vie en général, et je suis persuadée que mes compétences vont amoindrir le nombre de victime carbonisées ou dévorées...

- Si ce que vous avancez est vrai, vous avez votre place dans la compagnie, mais soyez discrète, je ne tiens à voir votre tête séparée de vos épaules ou pire, je ne veux subir aucun reproche... Prévenu t-il.

«_ Nous n'avons pas le même sens des priorités..._ ».

- Comptez sur moi, et je ne mettrai en péril personne, Conclu t-elle, sans grande conviction.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à retourner chez Bilbo, et Lucrèce ne ce fit pas prier. La rude journée qu'elle venait de passer l'avait épuisée. La demeure chaleureuse du hobbit étant devenue sombre et bercée par une cacophonie de ronflements. Seuls le feu de cheminée offrait un semblant de visibilité. Les nains dormaient un peu n'importe où, au sol, sur des chaises et même sur la table à manger. Seuls Thorin et un autre nain, apparemment le plus âgé de tous profitaient de la chaude clarté. Ceux ci conversaient à voix basse, toujours dans cette langue inconnue. Alertés par l'ombre imposante de Gandalf, ils se retournèrent vers celui ci et Lucrèce. Elle ignora volontairement leur présence, et remarque Bilbo qui dormait sur une banquette.

- On dirait qu'il vous a laissé sa chambre, murmura Gandalf en se baissant à hauteur d'oreille de la jeune femme.

Lucrèce détailla son hôte, attendrie par la simple mais généreuse attention dont elle avait fait l'objet. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre le lit gracieusement prêté, guidée par le magicien et prit congé. Exténuée, elle se jeta sur le lit et s'endormit instantanément. Elle refit le même rêve de la nuit dernière : les masses noires, les éclats de couleurs et le cris de foule. Soudainement, une troisième forme plus petite, apparut entre les deux premières. Au lieu de couleurs chaleureuses, se fut du sang qui en jaillissait, et les cris de joie devinrent des cris d'une terreur sans nom. Lucrèce se réveille en sursaut, la peur au ventre et le souffle court. « _Je ne peut pas rêver de pâquerettes et de_ _lapins roses pour une fois ?!_ ». Elle bondit du lit et essaya de dompter sa crinière tout en cherchant son équilibre. Elle se dirigea vers l'unique miroir de la pièce afin de détailler son visage : ses cernes étaient plus creusées que d'habitude, son maquillage avait déménagé sur ces joues et de la bave séchée se pavanait sur le coin externe gauche de sa bouche. Bref, une vraie reine de beauté. Elle empoigna ses affaires de toilette avant de courir vers la salle de bain furtivement repérée la veille. Le plus gros des nains était sur le point de la devancer, Lucrèce le bouscula à temps en le menaçant d'un « non » pas vraiment menaçant, et s'enferma avec un sourire victorieux. Après une bonne demie heure de dur labeur, elle sortit de la pièce, coiffée, sans bave, sans cernes, le maquillage docile et le teint frais. Bombur était resté tout ce temps devant la porte les bras croisés, attendant patiemment son tour. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, qu'elle lui rendit, un peu gênée.

- J'ai caché votre petit déjeuner dans le placard en bas à droite de l'évier, lui confia t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Merci et désolée de... commença t-elle.

- Je comprend, vous aviez une mine affreuse, avoua t-il.

- Merci ? Dit-elle avec un air de je-ne-sais-pas-pourquoi-je-le-remercie.

Quand bien même amusée par le franc parler du nain, elle marcha vers la cuisine pour débusquer sa part secrète, et trouva Kili et Fili à moitié endormis, ainsi que deux autres nains.

- Bien dormi petit corbeau ? S'inquiéta Kili en baillant.

- Mieux que toi apparemment, taquina Lucrèce.

Cette dernière suivit les instructions de Bombur et s'empara du petit déjeuner caché.

- Oh, il en restait ! S'étonna l'un des deux inconnus, le regard brillant.

- Bah les pattes, et laisse la demoiselle tranquille, gronda l'autre.

Sur ce, Lucrèce inspecta son plateau et crut halluciner : une choppe de bière au lieu d'un verre de lait traditionnel. «_ Est ce une quête pour se débarrasser d'un dragon ou un pèlerinage d'alcooliques_ _anonymes ?!_ ».

- Je vous laisse ça si vous voulez, en désignant l'intruse à l'affamé.

Acceptant volontiers, ce dernier s'inclina, dissimulant ainsi ses joues rosies.

- Merci mademoiselle, au fait je suis Ori, enchanté mademoiselle, se présenta t-il.

- Lucrèce, enchantée, lui sourit t-elle.

Les frères se mirent à rire bruyamment.

- Eh Ori, c'est la première fois que tu vois une naine ou quoi ? Se moqua Fili pendant que Kili failli tomber de sa chaise.

Lucrèce déplora l'humour douteux de la fratrie, et remarqua l'autre nain qui les massacraient du regard.

- Calme toi Dori, c'est juste une plaisanterie, excusa Kili.

Les quatres nains se levèrent et partirent dans deux directions différentes en râlant. Lucrèce avala tranquillement son repas et pensa a Bilbo, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son réveil. « _Pourvu qu'il ne_ _soit pas entre les griffes de Thorin..._ » Elle se dirigea vers la banquette où il avait passé la nuit, et constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les nains s'essayaient à la discrétion dès qu'ils passaient à proximité, comme si ils voulaient partir en douce. Bien sur, Lucrèce comprit rapidement ce petit ménage.

- Réveillez vous Bilbo, le secoua t-elle, avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Celui ci grogna comme un enfant avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il fut soulagé de commencer la journée avec le sourire de Lucrèce plutôt qu'avec les crocs de Thorin.

- Mademoiselle ?

Surprise, Lucrèce se retourna. Le nain avec lequel parlait Thorin au coin du feu lui tendit un papier interminable.

- Signez ici s'il vous plaît.

Lucrèce s'empara du contrat dont elle ne lut aucune ligne, faute de motivation et y marqua son nom avant de le rendre. Le nain au sourire douteux tendit un autre exemplaire à Bilbo, qui suivit l'exemple de la jeune femme. Ce dernier courut pour se préparer et il eut raison, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une voix caverneuse raisonna dans toute la maison.

- Nous partons !

A cette annonce, Lucrèce alla chercher Bilbo et constata qu'il eut tout juste le temps de se préparer au départ.

- Allons-y, l'affreux a parlé, se moqua t-il.

Lucrèce ria de bon cœur, et les deux pestiférés sortirent de la maison. Aucun nain ne manquait à l'appel, et tous étaient déjà installés sur leurs poneys et Gandalf sur son cheval.

- Bilbo, votre poney vous attend, expliqua t-il en désignant le seul équidé sans destrier.

- Je vous en prie Lucrèce, je suis allergique en plus, implora t-il en se tournant vers son amie, sous l'hilarité des nains.

- Dépêchez vous cambrioleur, ou je vous force à monter, menaça Thorin.

Honteux, Bilbo se dirigea vers sa monture et s'y hissa avec difficultés. Fili proposa à Lucrèce de partager sa place, qu'elle refusa, préférant marcher. La matinée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, au rythme des chants et des blagues plus ou moins drôles «_ Pourvu que ça dure... C'est loin Erebor ? Noonnn..._ ».

Lucrèce fermait le cortège et aucun des membres de la compagnie ralentit pour discuter avec elle, et elle n'acceléra pas pour leur adresser la parole. De temps à autre un nain se retournait , soucieux de voir si Lucrèce suivait le rythme, en lui adressant un signe de la main qu'elle rendait gracieusement par un sourire. Tandis que Bombur racontait son dernier concours de nourriture, Lucrèce sentit comme un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Inquiète, elle se retourna doucement. « Oh non, c'est pas vrai... ». L'agresseur de la veille était partiellement dissimulé derrière un arbre, son index décharné devant son affreuse bouche...

* * *

><p>Voili voulou! Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine!<p>

Bizz


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous!

Voici le quatrième chapitre des (més)aventures de Lucrèce!

Je tient à remercier ceux et celles qui suivent ma fic et ceux et celles qui me font parvenir leur avis, cela me fait énormément plaisir ( :.

* * *

><p>- C'est l'heure du déjeuner ! Cria Gandalf, succédé par des expressions de joie.<p>

Lucrèce se délesta avec soulagement de son sac, plus lourd au fil du temps. Chacun se rendait utile, sauf Bilbo et la jeune désormais naine qui se sentaient un peu exclus de l'organisation militaire naine. Le hobbit repéra Bombur, le cuisinier de la compagnie, et s'empressa d'offrir son aide. Lucrèce observa Kili et Fili s'engouffrer dans les bois, armes à la main. La réapparition matinale de son admirateur secret ne lui donna pas envie de suivre les frères. Elle se dirigea alors vers un petit groupe prédisposait au feu, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme broya son épaule.

- Je vous remercie de proposer de perdre vos mains dans l'eau gelée après le repas, cracha Thorin, avant de s'éloigner.

Non enchantée à l'idée de faire la vaisselle, surtout après une supplique aussi agréable, Lucrèce se dit qu'on ne pourrait lui reprocher son inactivité. Elle alla tout de même aider au feu, ne voulant pas se laisser intimider par le prince au sadisme injustifié. «_ Si je ne retrouve pas mon caractère insupportable et intolérant, l'autre_ _cadavre anorexique reviendra, m'arrachera la peau et me jettera dans un bain de sel_ ». Lucrèce se fouetta à coup d'auto-menace pour garder en tête que le cas Thorin n'est finalement pas grand chose. Bien sur, elle ne s'était pas rendue en Terre du Milieu pour se faire des amis, mais le voyage risquait de durer et il était hors de question d'y laisser des plumes. Décidée à se faire une place, elle s'agenouilla près du foyer sans que personne ne la remarqua.

- Il faudrait plus de petit bois, non ? Introduit-elle.

Surpris, le nain roux à ses côtés la regarda étrangement avant de répondre.

- Vous pourriez aller chercher ça ? Interrogea t-il.

Lucrèce acquiesça et se mit en quête de branches séchées. « _Ils me prennent pour une empotée... rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de provoquer au bras de fer le chauve_ _effrayant, Dwalin je crois_ ». Avec satisfaction, elle en trouva en grande quantité en un rien de temps et se hâta de tout jeter sur les bûches. Avec un léger sourire et un air de t'aurais-pas-mieux-fait-que-moi.

- Gloin, pour vous servir, souriait-il.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, seuls les deux frères et le jeune Ori s'était présentés à Lucrèce. Heureusement que Kili et Fili leur avait fait l'inventaire des membres de la compagnie, car prendre le risque de les désigner par un « _Eh, toi là_ ! » pourrait compromettre exponentiellement son espérance de vie.

- Ça avance ? Cria Thorin.

- Sans la petite, le feu serait loin d'être prêt, répondit Nori à côté de Gloin.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et il y eut assez de victuailles pour endormir tout le monde. Tandis que certains faisaient une sieste, d'autres discutèrent. Appelée par la première option, elle se souvient de la tâche qu'on lui avait gracieusement confiée, et amassa tous les ustensiles pour les transporter vers la rivière , à deux pas. Effectivement glacée, ce qui l'a motiva à en finir au plus vite. Une fois débarrassée, elle voulut se reposer un peu, et retrouver l'usage de ses doigts au passage, mais c'est sans compter sur Thorin qui rappela tout le monde à l'ordre.

- Rassemblez vos affaires, nous reprenons la route ! Ordonna t-il.

Tout le monde s'exécutait et le voyage pouvait reprendre rapidement. Lucrèce changea de fusils d'épaule et accéléra pour marcher juste derrière Thorin, Balin et Dwalin, ou le trio nous-les-grands-aristos-nous-ne-parlons-pas-à-la-populace. Ce dernier remarqua le présence de la jeune naine, se retourna, alors que celle ci lui administrait son plus beau sourire hypocrite. « _Tu cherches les ennuis ma petite..._ ». Le temps était beaucoup plus nuageux que la veille, et cela ne pouvait que la réjouir. La peau laiteuse de Lucrèce n'était pas adaptée à une forte exposition, et une chaleur trop affirmée aurait atteint son énergie. Elle repensa à cette chose affreuse qui avait l'air décidée de la hanter. Sa deuxième apparition était furtive et sans violence. Peut être attendait t-il le bon moment pour réitérer une offensive ? Peut être attendait-il qu'elle soit seule ? Ou pendant son sommeil ? Pensant au pire, Lucrèce ressentit une vive douleur aux lombaires. C'était une sensation étrange, l'impression qu'un serpent se faufilait entre ses muscles et ses os. A cause de cette douleur surprenante et jusqu'alors inconnue, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un râle. Interpellé, Thorin se retourna avec un sourire funeste, comme si il prenait plaisir à entendre Lucrèce souffrir. « _Ce type est un grand malade..._ ». Le plus étonnant fut la réaction de Balin et Dwalin : une profonde inquiétude émanait de leurs visages lorsqu'ils virent la réaction de leur souverain. Étaient t-ils inquiets pour la vie de la jeune bouc émissaire, ou pour la santé mentale de Thorin? La deuxième solution semblait la plus plausible. Alors que Thorin continuait à fixer Lucrèce, Dwalin fit de même, avec un regard suspicieux. « Ils ne peuvent pas m'oublier un peu ?! ». Agacée par la situation et sentant sa colère monter dangereusement, elle ralentit le pas afin d'arriver au niveau de Bilbo.

- Tout vas bien ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui merci, il doit y avoir quelque chose dans mon sac qui m'a gênée, déduit-elle, par contre l'affreux sadique devant... murmura t-elle tandis que Bilbo se pencha le plus possible vers son amie, je crois qu'il est plus atteint que ce que je pensais.

- Une déficience mentale, un traumatisme de l'enfance, un complexe physique, une addiction, un rejet de la part du sexe opposé... Un tas de défaillances peuvent être à l'origine de son comportement, songea t-il, on ne peut plus sérieusement.

Lucrèce étouffa un rire et se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour chercher l'arme du crime. Au fond de celui ci, sa main heurta le bien le plus précieux qu'elle possédait, le masque confié par les anciens du Conservatoire. Au bout de quelques secondes de contact, elle sentit des picotements dans les doigts, en premier lieux très agréables, avant de muter en vibrations douloureuses. Lucrèce failli laisser tomber ses affaires, et referma aussitôt son sac, sous le regard étonné du hobbit. Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé et accéléra le rythme. « _Je crois que les anciens ne m'ont pas tout dit..._ ».

* * *

><p>La lumière se faisait timide, il était temps de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, d'autant plus que les estomacs criaient famine.<p>

- Arrêtons nous ici ! Hurla Thorin, avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

Le lieux désigné était plutôt agréable. A la lisière de la forêt, le vent était coupé par de hauts rochers, et l'état du sol permettait de trouver facilement une place pour les couchages. Comme pour la pause déjeuner, chacun s'activa sans attendre. Lucrèce profita de la joyeuse pagaille et de la visibilité correcte pour atteindre une rivière, hygiène oblige. Celle ci se situait en hauteur et était abritée, à une distance parfaite du camps : suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas être vue, mais suffisamment proche, afin de se sentir en sécurité. Malgré la température très basse, et la banalité de cet instant, Lucrèce souriait instinctivement. Elle eut juste le temps de s'accroupir, de jaugeait la température de l'eau du bout des doigts, qu'elle fut alertée par des bruits de feuilles et de branches brisées. «_ Pourvu que ce ne_ _soit pas Thorin qui vienne me noyer en douce..._ ». Lucrèce se releva, se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Dwalin.

- Euh... Je compte refaire la vaisselle après ? Tenta t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous reprocher votre manque d'implication. Rétorqua t-il froidement.

« _Eh allez ! Prend toi ça dans tes jolies petites dents !_ ».

- Ah ! Eh bien, vous êtes là parce que vous avez eu la même idée que moi alors... C'est drôle hein ? Riait t-elle, nerveusement.

« _En tout cas, cela ne le fait pas rire..._ ».

- Je suis sérieux gamine. Que transportez vous ? Interrogea t-il.

Lucrèce ne pu que le regarder d'un air ignare, absorbée par la confusion.

- Que transportez vous d'important, de valeur ? Insista t-il.

La jeune naine saisit d'avantage la question, mais choisit de mentir. Elle refusa de révéler l'existence du masque et même de l'étrange sphère dont elle ignorait l'utilité. Après tout c'était sa mission, et elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment les membres de la compagnie pour leur confier quoi que ce soit. Lucrèce estima que son autorité et sa carrure à la limite du terrifiant ne lui permettait pas d'obtenir gain de cause, et rien ne vaut la subtilité pour parvenir à ses fins. «_ A bas le diktat du_ _régime de la terreur par les muscles !_ ».

- Uniquement une broche qui appartenait à ma mère, et encore, sa valeur est essentiellement sentimentale, répondit t-elle.

L'imposant nain la considéra un instant, sans doute par méfiance, puis lui tapa sur l'épaule comme si elle était un compagnon de beuverie avant de retourner sur ses pas. «_ Et un bras en moins, un !_ ». Elle retourna à ses occupations, la sérénité en moins. Quel était le but de sa question ? Et quand bien même elle avait un objet de valeur, en quoi cela l'intéresserait? Cela a t-il un lien avec le comportement étrange de Thorin ? Quand Lucrèce eut fini sa toilette, elle réentendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, plus feutrés cette fois ci. « _Alors maintenant qui est ce ? Dwalin qui revient parce que je-ne-te-crois-pas-lâche-le-morceau-sinon-je-te-trucide ou un_ _voyeur ?_ »

- Ca ne vas pas non ?! Vociféra t-elle en voyant Kili avec son arc braqué sur elle. C'était la première fois qu'une arme la menaçait, et ce baptême ne l'enchanta guère.

- Milles excuses petit corbeau ! Je vous ai prise pour une biche aussi gracieuse qu'une étoile filante joua t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lucrèce lui assena une grimace exaspérée en guise de réponse. Toux deux se dirigèrent vers le camp ou les couchages étaient installés, et le dîner presque prêt. Lucrèce rendit à Fili son signe de la main et fut interpellée par le nain à l'étrange chapeau, qu'elle supposait être Bofur.

- Mademoiselle Lucrèce, j'ai pris la liberté d'installer votre couchage un peu à l'écart pour que vous soyez tranquille, souriait-il.

- Je vous remercie infiniment ! S'exclama t-elle, agréablement surprise.

Elle examina autour d'elle à la recherche d'une tâche à accomplir.

- Si je peux vous aider... commença t-elle, à l'intention de Bombur.

- Si vous voulez bien servir, proposa t-il avec un clin d'œil. Commencez par Thorin bien sur.

«_ Bien sur... après le meilleur pour la fin, voici le grand et le magnifique : le pire pour le début !_ ». Lucrèce repéra le prince et se dirigea vers lui en prenant une grande inspiration, souhaitant briller par son calme et sa sérénité. L'exercice était difficile et ne put qu'atténuer le tremblement de ses mains à défaut de l'éradiquer. Sa cible était adossée contre un rocher, la tête baissée, ce qui arrangea la jeune naine. Enfin suffisamment proche de se dernier, elle racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présence : aucune réaction. Après une seconde tentative plus affirmée, toujours rien. «_ Soit il dort, soit il fait exprès..._ » Embarrassée, Lucrèce se baissa doucement avant de poser l'assiette devant Thorin. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, il planta ses yeux dans les siens comme si il avait en face de lui ce grand dragon haït de tout un peuple. Lucrèce était partagée entre la peur et le désespoir, et eut envie de le secouer. Le comportement infondé et cruel du souverain était sur le point de réveiller sa légendaire hystérie testée et largement désapprouvée par ses parents. Cependant elle n'avait pas en face d'elle Aenar, un jeune garçon plus petit qu'elle de deux têtes et vingt kilos entièrement trempé, qu'elle martyrisait à l'école. Courageuse pour pas un sous, elle se contenta de se relever en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Au maximum de son extension, ce fut l'affreux qui abdiqua. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement, et un « merci » murmuré sortit de sa bouche, et finit par rebaisser la tête. Lucrèce était littéralement abasourdie et ne put bouger d'un pouce, tellement la surprise était colossale. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l'occasion de quitter son costume d'agneau pour endosser celui du loup. Ainsi, son regard passa de l'étonnement à la satisfaction et sa bouche ouverte se redessina en un sourire infernal. La très puissante et très très démoniaque reine toisait de toute sa majesté son esclave enchaîné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rester sur place afin de mieux savourer sa victoire. Mais c'est sans compter sur véritable Thorin qui l'a fit trébucher de son trône démoniaque en lui lançant son regard habituel, et lui rappelant au passage la besogne pour laquelle elle s'était proposée. Elle s'y attela avec une bonne humeur et une aisance jusqu'alors inconnue de tous, récoltant ainsi de grands sourires de la part de certains. Lucrèce s'assit à côté de Bilbo avec un air ignare qu'il ne compris pas tout à fait et profita de la chaleur du feu. Le repas se déroula en un silence annonciateur de fatigue, ponctué par quelques blagues douteuses. De nature solitaire, Lucrèce s'éloigna du camp mais pas trop, par crainte d'une visite surprise. Elle trouva un endroit paisible tandis que que la moitié de la compagnie commençait sa nuit. En fouillant dans ses affaires, Lucrèce évita le moindre contact avec le masque qui lui avait causé du tord. Elle sortit de son sac l'étrange sphère que sa mère lui avait confiée avant son départ. De prime abord, ce n'était qu'une babiole décorative verte. Elle l'a fit tourner dans sa main, appréciant son aspect parfaitement lisse. « _Montre moi ton secret_ » songea t-elle presque automatiquement. Tout à coup, le vert devenait noir, et cette obscurité laissa place à une vision inattendue, la salle à manger de chez elle. Lucrèce sursauta légèrement lorsque sa mère devint visible, et son cœur s'emballa lorsque le père entra en action.

- Que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda Ulfric à sa femme.

- Et si je faisait des quenelles à la béchamel ce soir ? Questionna Arielle, pensive.

- Ouais, bof... Souffla le mari.

- Comment ça, ouais bof ? Interrogea la femme.

- Oh la béchamel... Souffla t-il...

- Quoi, la béchamel ? S'énerva t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais... Murmura Ulfric.

- C'est quoi le problème avec la béchamel ? Surenchérit Arielle.

- C'est vite fade... pourquoi ne pas se contenter de pommes de terres ? Proposa t-il.

- Encore ?! Mais t'en a mangé tout un champs hier soir ! Pourquoi pas des pâtes ou du riz puisqu'on y est ! S'indigna t-elle.

- En voilà une bonne idée ! Quel bonheur de retrouver la femme que j'ai épousé ! S'enthousiasma t-il.

- Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à manger de tout, comme l'a fait le mienne... Constata Arielle.

- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi, et cela fait partie de ma réputation, fanfaronna Ulfric.

- Celle là tu ne me l'avais jamais sortie... Désespéra la femme.

- Et j'y tient à ma réputation. Continua Ulfric.

- Tu es comme un gamin en fait, tu crois que seuls les pâtes, le riz et les pommes de terre sont comestibles... Désespéra Arielle.

- Et oui ma chérie, la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, rappella le mari.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce soir tu mangeras des quenelles à la béchamel, sinon tu iras chez la voisine ! Conclu sa femme.

La jeune femme au sourire rayonnant entendit des bruits de pas, se hâta de ranger l'orbe et aperçu Ori qui s'avançait timidement vers elle.

- Puis-je ? Demanda t-il

- Je vous en prie, acquiesça Lucrèce en désignant une place à sa gauche.

- Vous n'avez pas peur ? Se risqua Ori en s'installant.

- De ? S'étonna t-elle.

- De Smaug, le messager de la Mort comme le disent les récits. Annonça t-il.

- Les dragons ne me font pas peur, je dirais même que je les aime, répondit t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Pardon ?! Comment peut on aimer des créatures aussi cruelles?! S'indigna le nain avec ferveur.

Lucrèce ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'assurance soudaine du jeune nain à l'apparence frêle.

- Elle ne le sont pas, et croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle... Songea t-elle.

- Vous en avez déjà vu, de vos propres yeux ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Des centaines...

- Et vous êtes toujours en vie ?! Incroyable... Pensa t-il.

- Dans une contrée très lointaine, les dragon vivent en harmonie avec les autres peuples, alors il n'est pas rare d'en croiser, expliqua t-elle.

- Si les dragons sont pacifistes, pourquoi une exception, rare d'après ce que vous me dites, s'en ai pris à mon peuple ? Nous ne le méritions pas... s'attrista Ori.

- Il est possible que Smaug fut banni par les siens, et s'est vengé arbitrairement. Les dragons sont avant tout impulsifs, inventa t-elle.

- On raconte que ses écailles sont si épaisses que la plus aiguisée des lames s'y briserai... Si nous ne pouvons le tuer, alors cette quête est veine... Se résigna le jeune nain.

- Nous pouvons toujours le résonner. Je suis intimement convaincue que le mal n'est pas une chose innée. Je le vois plutôt comme une graine que chaque être vivant possède en lui, qui grandit timidement chez certains, un peu plus chez d'autres, ou qui n'arrête pas de pousser comme une mauvaise herbe. C'est un fléau alimenté par des épisodes difficiles de la vie et surtout par les sentiments qui en découlent... Vous savez, un être vivant animé par des sentiments, et même les plus vils qui soient, peut couper la mauvaise herbe qui sommeille en lui.

- J'espère de toutes mes forces que vous avez raison... Vous pourriez peut être m'en apprendre plus sur les dragons ?

- Avec grand plaisir ! S'exclama Lucrèce.

- Me permettez vous de prendre des notes ? Demanda Ori.

- Bien sur, faites ! Acquiesça Lucrèce tandis que le nain cherchait un espace libre dans son carnet. Il existe plusieurs races de dragons, c'est pour cela qu'elles sont classées par catégories et sous catégories : les Terrestres, les Aquatiques et les Aériens sont les trois principaux types.

- Vous sous entendez qu'ils ne sont pas tous ailés ?

- Ils le sont tous, néanmoins la plupart ne peuvent voler. Chez les aériens, il n'existe que trois races : les dragons de sang, les crêtes vertes et les brisebois. Les premiers sont les plus grands et les plus intelligents chez les aériens. Et leur nom est dut par le processus nécessaire pour cracher du feu : ils doivent augmenter la température de leur sang jusqu'à ébullition alors que chez les autres cracheurs de feu, cela n'est pas nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de couleur spécifique à cette race, ils mangent peu malgré leur taille imposante et dorment en moyenne vingt heures par jour. Par contre, les crêtes vertes ne dépassent pas les un mètre cinquante de long pour la femelle et deux mètres pour le mâle. Ils mangent par jour l'équivalent de leur poids et se contentent d'herbe et de baies. Ils crachent une fine flamme bleue et volent à une telle vitesse qu'il est difficile de les distinguer. La particularité insolite des crêtes vertes est le rôle des femelles dans le couple, où elle a une autorité absolue sur le male qui au passage a été choisi. Enfin, les brisebois se nomment ainsi car leurs crocs ne cessent de pousser et doivent ronger du bois pour en contrôler la croissance. Ils sont de la même taille que les crêtes vertes et sont doués de parole comme les dragons de sang. On les distingue par la présence d'écailles jaunes légèrement électrifiées entre leurs cornes.

- Je ne me doutais pas un instant qu'il existe autant de dragons différents, commenta t-il, subjugué, et d'après ce que vous me dites, Smaug fait partie des dragons de sang, demanda le jeune nain en continuant ses notes frénétiques.

- Exactement.

Avant que Lucrèce puisse continuer la présentation des races de dragons, un nain s'approcha.

- Vous devriez vous coucher, il se fait tard, conseilla Dori.

En se levant, Lucrèce constata qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes flageolantes, et écouta le nain avisé sans contradiction. La journée suivante risquait d'être longue et physique, une bonne nuit de sommeil n'était pas de refus.

* * *

><p>Voilà, ça c'est fait!<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même négatif, je ne mord pas promis!

Bizz.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut!

Voici un cinquième chapitre qui passe à la vitesse supérieure! (enfin, à vous d'en juger).

Au programme: un blessé et un coupable rapidement trouvé... enfin, pas tout à fait. Bref, j'espère que cela va vous plaire!

ScottishBloodyMary: Franchement j'avais peur de tomber dans la Mary Sue, je suis sauvée par mon sadisme! Et encore il est pas en forme le Thorin... mwahaha...

Lumatie: J'avoue qu'il en a pris pour son grade ^^

* * *

><p>Un lit : voilà ce que Lucrèce désirait par dessus tout. Une montagne d'or ? De magnifiques bijoux ? L'immortalité ? Le pouvoir absolu ? Non, un lit chaud et douillet à la place des pierres qui agressent le dos et l'herbe humide qui finit par glacer le sang. De plus, quoi de mieux qu'un concert de ronflements pour illuminer ce tableau idyllique ? « <em>Maudits soient-ils...<em> » fut sa première pensée matinale. En relevant la tête, elle fusilla du regard ceux dont elle soupçonnait d'entraver son sommeil, et constata que la plupart exprimaient encore leur chant nocturne. N'espérant plus fermer les yeux sans envie de meurtre, elle se leva et se rendit vers la rivière où elle s'était rendue la veille avec vigilance. Elle se prépara sans précipitation, consciente de l'heure plus que matinale. En revenant au camps, Lucrèce fut surprise par la vitalité soudaine des membres de la compagnie. Tout le monde bougeait dans tous les sens, une panique ambiante émanant de leur mouvements, sauf Fili. D'ailleurs, où était t-il ? Elle eut à peine le temps de se poser la question que Kili fendit sur elle, suivit de près par, on le devine d'avance, Thorin.

- Avez-vous Fili ?! Demanda le premier, totalement paniqué.

- Je... Non... Rétorque la jeune naine chamboulée.

- Êtes vous sure ? Implora Thorin. Excepté Fili, vous êtes la seule à vous être éloignée ce matin !

- Je vous assure de n'être au courant de rien ! Insista Lucrèce en haussant la voix.

Alors que tout le monde galopait dans tous les sens en hurlant le nom du disparu, Lucrèce eut une pensée qui l'a pétrifia. Et si la créature sombre était liée à cette disparition ? Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour retirer cette funeste idée de son esprit, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était intimement accrochée à sa supposition. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se joignit à Bombur et Bofur pour chercher le jeune héritier. Elle les aida à fouiller dans chaque buisson, derrière chaque arbre un peu maladroitement. « _Il ne doit pas être loin, il dormait encore lorsque je suis partie..._ ».

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Hurla Bilbo, revenez au camps ! Ajouta t-il.

Tous s'exécutèrent et retournèrent au point de départ. Le hobbit avait, sous l'étonnement général, ramené seul un Fili au bord de l'inconscience près du feu. Tout d'abord, des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre, Kili et Thorin se hâtèrent vers leur proche et aidèrent Bilbo à le poser délicatement au sol. Durant la manœuvre, Bilbo paraissait choqué par le sourire de remerciement que Thorin lui adressait. Les autres membres de la compagnie formèrent un rond à l'écart du blessé afin qu'il puisse respirer. Gandalf était aux abois, comme si il sentait la présence de l'auteur du méfait.

- Il n'a pas de blessure physique apparente, constata Oïn, il est dans un état de choc particulièrement violent.

- Comme si il avait vu la pire des abominations, continua Gandalf, tous les regards rivés sur lui. Une chose que je ne peux encore identifier, mais qui nous suit depuis le début, tapie dans l'ombre...

Tous les membres de la compagnie se lancèrent des regards confus et Bilbo faillit s'effondrer. « _Je le savais..._ ». Lucrèce scruta discrètement la réaction de Kili, le seul nain à avoir vu le spectre. Il ne sembla pas faire un quelconque rapprochement, trop omnibulé par l'état de santé de son grand frère, ou du moins pas encore.

- A qui avez vous parlé de cette quête, s'énerva Gandalf à l'encontre du chef de la compagnie.

- A personne d'autre, je le jure ! Se défendit t-il.

Perplexe, le magicien se mit à observer chaque membre de la compagnie comme pour débusquer un traître. Lucrèce se concentra sur le visage meurtri de Fili afin d'occulter ses soupçons. Des expressions de surprise s'élevèrent lorsque ce dernier se mit à tousser violemment. Dwalin dut écarter le plus jeune héritier qui, dans son agitation, nuisait au travail d'Oïn. Lucrèce s'approchait doucement du malade, intriguée par quelque chose d'innommable, qui la rendit blanche et froide comme un corps sans vie.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, conseilla un Bilbo inquiet, en lui tenant le bras.

N'obéissant pas au hobbit, elle resta sur place sans décrocher son regard de Fili, qui l'a fixé aussi. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle se sentait suffoquer et envahit par des sueurs froides. Bilbo la maintenait alors plus fermement de peur qu'elle s'effondre. Bifur vint aider le hobbit en marmonnant à la jeune femme des mots inconnus mais à l'intonation réconfortante.

- Laisse le tranquille, bafouilla Lucrèce.

Enfin calmé, Fili essayait de dire quelque chose, mais son état l'empêchait d'articuler correctement et de parler suffisamment fort.

- Taisez-vous ! Vociféra Thorin à l'encontre des nains beaucoup trop bruyants.

Mais cela fut trop tard, car Fili ne réitéra pas ce moyen d'expression, à bout de forces. Kili paniquait de plus en plus tandis que Balin tentait de le calmer. Tout à coup, le bras gauche de Fili se mit à trembler fortement, se souleva lentement et ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang.

- Que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta Bilbo.

- Je crois qu'il veut nous dire quelque chose, supposa Gandalf.

En effet, l'index du malade arrêta son ascension pile sur le visage de Lucrèce. Par stupéfaction, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

- Attention, articula t-il dans un ultime effort avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Tandis que Kili appelait son frère désespéramment, tout le monde sondait la jeune naine avec une profonde incompréhension. Thorin s'approcha d'elle dangereusement et lui saisit l'avant bras avec une violence exacerbée.

- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est ce pas ? Interrogea t-il.

-nJe vous jure que je n'ai rien vu ni entendu, je suis aussi stupéfaite que nous tous ! Se défendit t-elle.

- Pourquoi vous a t-il désignée alors ? Hurla t-il, et sa dernière parole,... « Attention »... peu être que...

Lucrèce écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Comment pouvait-il l'accuser ? Certes il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier, mais il était évident qu'elle n'était pas impliquée dans cette agression. Une jeune naine sans expérience de combat qui terrasse un nain entraîné ? La conclusion hâtive du souverain était grotesque. Elle n'avait qu'à espérer que les autres nains, Bilbo et Gandalf confirmant l'absurdité de cette accusation.

- Je ne suis ni commanditaire, ni complice de cet incident, souffla t-elle en pensant à la créature.

Le prince s'approcha d'elle lentement, comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur une proie.

- Si vous refusez de parler, je vous condamnerai à mort pour trahison envers la lignée de Durin... murmura t-il avec démence. Il fit un signe de la main à Dwalin qui s'approcha aussitôt

- Désolé jeune fille, dit ce dernier avec une once de compassion.

Il noua ses poignées avec une corde abîmée et extrêmement rêche, mais suffisamment épaisse pour la maintenir captive des centaines d'années. Gandalf ne réagit pas spécialement et Bilbo baissa la tête. Elle fut ensuite interpellée par le regard de Kili, où l'on pouvait distinguer une sombre colère derrière un rideau de larmes. « _Soit il soutient son oncle, soit il m'en veut de ne rien dire à propos de l'attaque d'il y a deux jours..._ ». Pour une fois, Lucrèce décerna au jeune nain la palme du regard le plus insoutenable, détrônant ainsi son oncle. De son côté, Fili était sous la haute surveillance de Oïn et Gandalf, désemparé face au coma inexpliqué du blond. Le magicien récita d'étranges indications, attirant des regards curieux.

- Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir de blessures internes, c'est son esprit qui est atteint, je ne peux donc déterminer la durée de son inconscience, exposa t-il à la compagnie.

- Nous devons tout de même lui prodiguer des soins de base pour l'aider à refaire surface, conclu Oïn. La bonne nouvelle , est qu'il peut être transporté puisque aucune blessure physique n'est présente.

- Trouvez un moyen de le porter, ordonna Thorin, nous avons déjà trop traîné. Si personne ne se dévoue à prendre la traîtresse sur son poney, je m'en chargerai pour mon plus grand plaisir, manigança Thorin en ignorant royalement la principalement intéressée.

- Je m'en charge, lança Bofur.

Lucrèce fut soulagée de ne pas avoir affaire au prince, préférant ne pas savoir quelles sévices il comptai lui faire endurer. Ne pouvant se mouvoir à sa guise avec ses mains entravées, celle ci se contenta de s'asseoir tandis que les autres se préparaient au départ. Elle repensa à l'attitude de Fili avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. « _Admettons que le spectre soit réellement l'agresseur de Fili, pourquoi a t-il adressé cette dernière parole à mon égard ? Suis je responsable de son agressivité ou sa_ _véritable cible_ ? ». En pleine réflexion, elle repensa au masque inducteur de son périple : peu être que cette créature était intéressée par son pouvoir latent ou qu'il s'agissait d'un sbire chargé de s'en emparer... « _Qui en Terre du Milieu connaît l'existence de cet artefact ?_ » Elle se maudit de ne connaître que vaguement la légende des frères sorciers, et son état actuel ne lui permettait pas de consulter sereinement les documents qu'elle avait à disposition. « _Peu être que cette chose_ _met tout en œuvre pour me faire rejeter de le compagnie et m'attaquer une fois sans défenses, puisque la première tentative fut un échec à cause de l'intervention de Kili et Fili..._ ». Lucrèce douta de la capacité de réflexion de l'immondice, incohérente par rapport à son physique délabré ou du moins, espéra qu'elle n'en fut pas capable. Si ce qu'elle craignait s'avérait juste, elle fut certaine que la créature arriverai à ses fins tôt ou tard. Ces imprévus pourraient lui coûter la vie, certes, mais il en dépendait aussi de l'avenir de Morokei et de la Terre du Milieu, idée qui glaça Lucrèce à son maximum. Avant de trouver d'autres hypothèses inquiétantes, Bofur se dirigea vers la présumée coupable.

- Il est temps de partir, lui exposa t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Un peu honteuse de la tournure des événements, elle se contenta d'un sourire crispé.

- N'ayez crainte avec moi, je suis convaincu de votre innocence. Comment une jeune personne aussi gentille que vous aurai pu faire une abomination pareille ? Murmura t-il avec conviction.

- Merci, rétorqua t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

Il l'aida à monter sur le poney, avant de faire de même. « _Au moins je serai moins fatiguée ce soir_ ». Les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas. Cet adage prenait tout son sens : ce matin là était d'une morosité à toute épreuve. Oin et Gandalf étaient constamment à proximité de Fili pour lui administrer quelques soins et surtout pour surveiller son état. Kili aussi était proche et lui parlait de temps à autre, en espérant que cela puisse l'aider. En tête de cortège, Thorin avait conservé sa place de chef, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner fréquemment vers son neveux. L'humidité de l'air ne fit qu 'empirer l'ambiance lourde et morbide qui régnait, et les minutes se transformèrent en heures interminables. Lucrèce voulut tout révéler à Gandalf, ses origines, les raisons de sa présence en Terre du Milieu et le mystérieux assaillant. Ces révélations allégeraient son cœur rongé par la culpabilité, mais sa raison estima que le moment était mal venu, et la quête de faisait que commencer. De toute la matinée, Fili ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son poul était régulier mais les deux guérisseurs étaient toujours aussi perplexes. Contrarié par son impuissance, Gandalf se rapprocha de Thorin, puis ils échangèrent des paroles à voix basse. Le nain paraissait indécis face au magicien au regard et aux gestes convaincus, comme si il négociait. Thorin finit par abandonner son air partagé et hocha positivement mais tristement de la tête. Son choix était indéniablement en rapport avec son neveux à la souffrance non élucidée, et Gandalf réclama l'attention de l'assemblée.

- S'il vous plait, Fili est dans un état pour lequel ni Oin ni moi sommes en mesure d'agir efficacement. Non loin d'ici vit un vieil ami, un magicien dont les connaissances en termes de maladies étranges et mystiques sont précieuses. Au vu de la situation, personne d'autre n'est autant apte que lui à le guérir. Je resterai au chevet de votre camarade et vous le ramenerai dès qu'il sera rétablit. Exposa t-il.

- Je viens aussi, se précipita Kili, entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.

- Non Kili, la compagnie ne peut être dissoute à l'aube de cette quête. De multiples dangers vous attendent, et votre dispersion ne fera que compromettre vos chances de réussite.

- Kili voulut contre argumenter aussitôt, mais le regard implorant de Thorin lui somma d'accepter la situation.

- Ramenez le au plus vite... murmura t-il tandis que Balin posait une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Comptez sur moi, à son retour il sera au mieux de sa forme. Rassura Gandalf.

Les nains aidèrent le magicien à installer Fili sur son cheval pendant que Kili murmura quelques paroles à son frère en lui tenant fermement la main. Le prince, aux côtés de son plus jeune neveux se contenta de contempler le plus âgé comme si il mémorisait son visage.

- N'oubliez pas, restez groupés et soyez sur vos gardes. Le mal qui nous suit peut frapper à nouveau. Conseilla t-il avant de partir au galop vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi silencieusement, et les liens de Lucrèce s'avéraient être une véritable torture. A force de faibles frottements, la fine peau de son poignet gagnait des teintes plus vives et les démangeaisons devinrent des brûlures. Personne même Bilbo ne lui adressèrent la parole, soit par colère, soit par hantise de réveiller la courroux de leur chef. Heureusement que Bofur était de nature attentionnée, et lui demandait régulièrement si elle n'avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vint alors la pause de midi. Lucrèce redoutait ce moment comme la peste, ne sachant pas comment cela aller se dérouler pour elle. Dans le pire des scénarios, elle s'imaginait attachée à un arbre pendant que Thorin et même Kili la frappaient, en véritable exutoire vivant d'une haine cruelle et profonde. La jeune naine était terrifiée en tant que femme, qu'étrangère et surtout en tant que prisonnière accusée d'un crime suprême. La présence de Bilbo la rassurait un tant soit peu mais il n'avait aucune autorité, et quand bien même il tenterait de la défendre, ses paroles ne seraient prises en considération. La seule personne qui pouvait réellement la protéger était partie pour une durée indéterminée. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant de l'origine de sa défense...

Cependant, le prologue du plus sombre des scénarios se réalisa pour son plus grand désespoir. Elle fut immédiatement attachée à un arbre, sur ordre de Thorin. A cet instant, elle se surprit à rêver d'avoir le contrôle sur cette chose qui l'a terrifiait, et lui ordonna d'attaquer quiconque voulait s'en prendre à elle. Son désir incohérent l'a fit réfléchir sur les agissements du spectre et se remémora la dernière phrase d'un ancien du Conservatoire, « _N'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas seule_ » comme si l'aide promise était ailleurs... Comme si le fantôme n'avait de répugnant et d'agressif que son apparence... Intriguée par ses déductions farfelues, elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Revenue sur Terre, elle se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient encore plus douloureux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et une forte envie d'uriner lui martelait le bas du ventre. Elle supplia Bilbo, proche d'elle, de le devenir un peu plus. Celui ci hésita quelques secondes, retenu par une paire d'yeux qui le surveillait.

- Pouvez-vous demander à Thorin de me détacher un instant, j'ai besoin de... d'un moment d'intimité si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, implora t-elle.

- Je comprend, rétorqua le hobbit, tendu.

Il voulait plus que tout soutenir son amie, mais sa requête lui donna une boule au ventre. Il évitait soigneusement Thorin depuis le départ, et la confrontation qu'il allait subir sonnait comme une mise à mort. Il se dirigea avec tout son courage vers le souverain qui, espionnant la situation, anticipa.

- Elle restera là jusqu'à notre départ, cambrioleur. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas lui laisser l'opportunité de s'échapper. S'exclama t-il suffisamment fort pour que Lucrèce puisse l'entendre.

Tandis que Bilbo, sous l'effet de la surprise, resta immobile, Dwalin se précipita vers la prisonnière les points serrés. Le cœur de Lucrèce battait de plus en plus fort, persuadée que le sbire allait lui faire payer sa requête déplacée. Au lieu de cela, il détacha les liens en rivalisant du regard avec son supérieur. Ce dernier fut immédiatement réceptif à la provocation et s'avança avec une fureur sans égale, comme si il s'apprêtait à décapiter son pire ennemi.

- Oses tu remettre en cause mon autorité ? Veux tu devenir un traître d'Erebor ?

- Je ne désobéi pas et je ne désobéirai jamais à mon roi, mais je ne doit aucune loyauté envers la personne que tu es devenue... Assena Dwalin.

- Comment?! Enragea Thorin.

- Regarde toi Thorin, depuis quelques mois tu n'est plus que l'ombre de toi même, tu te comportes comme une fillette... C'est toi qui devrai être attaché à cet arbre, risqua t-il en toisant le souverain.

- Si tu ne me présentes pas d'excuses dans la seconde, je te considérerai comme un ennemi de mon royaume... Maugréa Thorin dans une haine fragilement contrôlée.

Face à se rebondissement inattendu, l'assemblée resta figée et bouche bée. Bilbo s 'éloigna discrètement du foyer sismique et Lucrèce resta collée à l'arbre comme si elle y était encore liée. Thorin se désintéressa de Dwalin, désormais muet, et reporta son attention sur Lucrèce qu'il emmena brusquement à l'écart. Le grand nain voulut intervenir à nouveau, mais Balin le supplia de se calmer. Dans sa course infernale, Lucrèce failli tomber avant que Thorin ne la rattrape et la plaqua contre lui, les mains outrageusement pressées sur ses hanches.

- Vous attaquer à ma famille ne vous suffit pas, il a fallu que vous m'humiliez une fois de plus, murmura t-il.

- Je suis innocente... Bégaya t-elle.

- Vous avez raison, vous ne serez ni jugée ni exécutée... songea t-il avec un sourire aussi inquiétant que l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

Lucrèce resta de marbre entre les mains du prince, se doutant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un acquittement.

- Mais croyez moi, vous me supplierai d'honorer la première sentence... murmura t-il chaudement dans son oreille préalablement dégagée de quelques mèches.

Alors que Thorin renforçait son emprise déjà oppressante, Kili fit soudainement irruption et Thorin repoussa sa proie. Le jeune nain jeta le sac de Lucrèce à côté de celle ci.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire avec nous, criminelle. Cracha t-il à Lucrèce. Mon oncle, laissez la partir, elle finira par mourir en demeurant seule, proposa t-il.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais elle doit le payer selon mes désirs, souriait le prince.

- Je ne pourrai la supporter un jour de plus... Je suis certain que sa personne nous est néfaste, je ne saurai pas expliquer comment et pourquoi, mais avec elle à nos côtés, nous réduisons nos chances de reconquérir Erebor... Et notre trésor le plus précieux restera dans les griffes de ce dragon de malheur ou pire, il sera retrouvé par les elfes... Surenchérit Kili.

- Thorin considérait son neveux avec un intérêt nouveau. En quelques phrases, il avait prononcé les mots qui hantaient son esprit tourmenté.

- Tu a raison, accepta le souverain, nous enverrons des soldats à sa recherche après mon sacre. Avec un peu de chance, elle nous sera restituée en un seul morceau... pour que je puisse ensuite la briser à souhait...

* * *

><p>Bon et bien, mal barrée la Lucrèce...<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez à donner votre avis et éventuellement des suggestions pour la suite ( non pas que je soit en panne d'inspiration mais après tout, pourquoi pas?)

Bizz!


End file.
